The Final Showdown
The Final Showdown was the last definitive comic of Generation III, and its final story arc, in which Nik is kidnapped by Powersurge who seeks to claim the fabled Power of the Astroficiouss.The Final Showdown by J Francis & N Shcheglov. The Final Showdown was meant to be the first of a series of comics meant to bring an end to Wildguys, however due to time constraints the series was stopped. The decision to finish Wildguys was later reversed sparking the beginning of Generation IV. Background Following the releases of Invasion of the Garbage Bins and Evil Invasion of the Monster Droids, the series' creators decided to bring an end to the Wildguys Universe due to their imminent graduation from primary school in the later half of 2008. The Final Showdown was meant to tie in the Sacred Rings, History Collection and other Gen 3 story arcs together into one. Work on the comic began in late 2008 and delicate care was taken to ensure that the art was done perfectly. Unlike previous comics, a ruler was used to rule lines and more care was exercised on handwriting. Due to time constraints the Final Showdown comic was ultimately dropped, however the story arc itself would reappear in Generation IV.Brickster Storm by N Shcheglov. Page 3 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1n8yXzDWosbvMadSFT_uPGkDWSBlSA6Rgg45FaSkVHNE/edit?usp=sharing Plot The comic begins with Nik and Jay playing outside on a sunny day with Pigeon Mountain in the background. Nik is bouncing on a trampoline, Jay is controlling an RC helicopter and the Lizards are resting. All of a sudden Jay's helicopter veers towards Nik's head and crashes into him, causing him to fall off the trampoline. When Jay goes to help he discovers a strange symbol on his hand and begins to question him about it. They are interrupted by a large explosion radiating from Pigeon Mountain Road. When they go to investigate they discover a Brickster ship had landed. The Brickster King questions them for the whereabouts of Nik using his alien name. When the King states again that he is looking for Nik, Jay faints and Nik is arrested and the two are taken onboard the Brickster ship. The two are put in containment and taken to a mobile Brickster base on the surface of a Sacred Ring under Brickster control. When the two are interrogated by the King the base comes under attack by Powersurge, who uses his Spacewhale to penetrate the Brickster's defenses and captures Nik for himself. Powersurge takes him to the nearby oceanic planet Therhold. Nik is brought to Powersurge's laboratory on the surface and is told by Powersurge that Nik possessed an ancient power known as the Astroficiouss Gem, a magical power that allows its user to control the Sacred Rings directly and bring an end to the Fighting War. The base is then attacked by a Brickster counter-raid which seeks to recapture Nik. Powersurge uses his army of Tubeworms to assault the attacking Brickster bots. In the confusion Nik manages to escape. References Category:Comics Category:Generation III